


Darling, Whore, Buddy, Little Fucker

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: OutlastWhistleblower AURAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPETheir love affairs weren’t quiet, nor anything to write home about.Rape was not even a word to describe their heated liaisons.He wanted control and dispelled any resistance.He was known for getting his way and fought like none had before.They weren’t the perfect couple, but for them, once the deed was done and both cooled off, it was as if they were indeed, the model couples of old.





	Darling, Whore, Buddy, Little Fucker

Trager’s POV  
“Fuck off, Ed, I’m tired.” I growl as Eddie rolls himself around and lies upon my back, his chest reaching my shoulder blades, his arms wrapping around mine, mouth rubbing along the back of my neck slowly, in a deliberate hungry manor trying to entice me to let him in, a first try, a try that’s gentle, not violent.  
I wasn’t having any of it, I worked hard today and was worn out, I wanted sleep more than anything, I didn’t feel up to playing married couple tonight and shift as he bites lightly at my collar bone.  
“Let me make it vetter, my Darling.” He whispers within my hair, nuzzling the back of my ear, holding me a bit tighter as he felt me trying to shift away from him, felt me trying to be in control of what HE wanted.  
“Eddie, stop, fuck it man, let go, I’m going somewhere else!” I snarl and try to rebuff him, pushing my bony shoulder blades up into his chest, knocking his chin in the process.  
“Little minx tonight, are we?” He whispers and pins me below him, voice buzzing in the darkness of the cell room we shared, “You know I like that avout you.”  
His weight keeps me from moving but I wasn’t easily taken control of and in response, snap out, bristling, “Oh ya, what else, Buddy? Rape me like you were? Such a big man! Opp-“  
“Someone’s veing mouthy, just a quick one and I’ll stop, hmm?” My necks pressed into and my face pressed to the pillow below to which, unlike normal people in this situation, I wasn’t scared for my life, but pissed and panted as I hear him loosen his pants, “What, don’t like the truth, Buddy? Well too bad, go ahead; fuck me like you were as a kid. Let your inner rapist out; make them proud of their boy!”  
I’m firmly silenced as his free hand removes itself from the back of my neck and in turn pushed my face into the pillow, his voice growing angry, livid with memories and haunting truths, “All I wanted was sex with my loving Vride, not a sassy vitch flinging mud at me. Now, let me finish, Darling, and I’ll forget this happened.”  
I grunt within the pillow as he thrusts himself uncaring within my entrance, his hand unmoving, my mind fuzzy from lack of air.  
“ I try and ve-Naah, to ve nice, Darling-“ He rants, sending his member deeper and deeper inside me, a feeling of pain crawling its way up into my brain as he forgoes being easy and instead makes me bleed by his anger. “Vut no, you wanted to ve a-aha-A Vitch instead. So much for veing a good Husvand!”  
I wasn’t built to fight, the Injection given to me fucking up all matter inside me and left me border line anorexic and barely able to walk or stand at times.  
Eddie had full control, and I made it worse because I was tired.  
Stupid me thinking he’d actually listen for a change, well I’d give him something to remind him I wasn’t easily pushed around.  
I feel him throb; I feel his breath panting upon my neck and between my shoulder blades. His mind was gone, he wouldn’t suspect it and so I limp noodle, letting him believe he had won and felt him ease his hand from my head, now used to hold him up, hands clutching the bed sheets on either side of me, helping him thrust harder and harder till finally he came.  
His head snapped upright and a groan of pleasure escaped his lips, his hips rocking as he rode out his climax within me and soon, he collapsed beside me, rolling to his side, pulling me into him, his breath hot upon my neck as he gave sloppy hungry kisses to the upper most part of me.  
“I’m sorry, Darling. Forgive me,” He asked softly, brushing a strand of gray hair from my beat red face, stunning blue eyes searching my single gray as he waited for my answer, which didn’t take long as I screeched and slashed him across the face with my unnaturally long nails, “FUCK OFF, PIECE OF SHIT!”  
He howls in pain, clutching his bloody face, letting me go and I bolt, blood dripping from my nails.  
Wasn’t the first time this happened, wouldn’t be the last, and defiantly not unheard by all in the cell block.  
I slip into an empty cell room and settle in a crevice he wouldn’t easily find and flop to my side and easily drifted to sleep.  
Most in my position wouldn’t go back if they could help it, but maybe I was that percentage that figured it’d be different the next time? Maybe I just didn’t care? Because by morning the next day, I see Eddie, slash upon his face still red and sore, and approach him with a wet cloth and he smiles my way and meets me half way as if last night hadn’t even happened.  
Eyes watched us, hearing the events of last night, but I smile back to the man that raped me and mused, nuzzling his chin, “Morning, Scarface.”  
“Hmhm, morning my love,” Was returned and a kiss passed between.  
I would give in at times, sometimes I tried to engage him, but many times over, he’d slip into his possessive mind and try force over care and I reacted like an animal, lashing so’s he’d hopefully get the point one of these days.  
He never did, and I never learned to steer clear of him. I’d always come back and he’d always welcome me, and together we’d be the perfect couple of old ‘in days.


End file.
